


We Are Going to Have a Baby!

by MissLalaMoon



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Namjoon, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Non AU, Romance, Shy Namjoon, Slight!MarkGyeom, Top Jackson, caring Jackson, slight!jikook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLalaMoon/pseuds/MissLalaMoon
Summary: Jackson and Namjoon tell their members that they are going to be parents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and it posted on my Mpreg Drabbles/One Shots Collection on AFF, and decided to post it here too. We need more pregnant!Namjoon. I hope you guys like it! Sorry for any type of errors!

“So, what do you guys have to tell us?” Jaebum asked the couple that is sitting in front of him.

All the members of BTS and GOT7 gathered at the home of Jackson and Namjoon after getting a phone call from Namjoon earlier that morning. He asked them if all the members of both groups could go over to their house at around three in the afternoon because the couple has something to tell them all. The leader of GOT7 and eldest of BTS said yes, since they haven’t seen the couple in a while.

Even though both groups are still active and both Jackson and Namjoon still promote with their groups, it is hard for the couple to spend time with their members. They only see them when they are practicing or when they have a schedule. Their house and the dorms are not that far from each other, but since they are working hard they get too tired to go anywhere.

“Um, well…” Namjoon began, glancing between Jackson and the members of both groups. Jackson took hold of Namjoon’s hand and gave him an encouraging smile. Namjoon smiled back at his lover giving a soft kiss on the lips.

The youngest of both groups gaged at the couple earning them smacks on the head by their lovers. Jungkook, the youngest of BTS, pouted at his lover Jimin. The elder rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arm around the younger pulling him onto his lap. Jungkook smiled and snuggled on his lover’s lap. Yugyeom, the youngest of GOT7, glared at his lover Mark who was staring at the younger with a blank face. Yugyeom smirked leaning over to whisper into the elder’s ear. Mark eyes widen, his cheeks blushing a pretty pink color. The younger smiled and wrapped his arm around the elder’s waist.

The couple smiled at the other two couples that are snuggling with each other. They are both glad that their members were able to find someone to love.

Namjoon took a deep breath before beginning. “Okay, the reason we called you guys over is because we have some news to share with you guys.”

All the members nodded their heads.

“Well, Jackson and I went to the doctor last week for our annual check-up and well…” Namjoon trailed off not sure how to tell them.

“And well what Namjoon?” Seokjin the eldest and the “mother” of BTS asked getting worried over his fellow member. Even though Namjoon is the leader, Seokjin can’t help but get worried about his members. He is the eldest out of the group and it’s his job as the hyung to look after his dongsaengs.

“We are—”

“We are going to have a baby!” Jackson happily shouted cutting his lover off.

All the members’ eyes widen before breaking into grins getting up to congratulate the couple. After all the members had a chance to speak to the couple, they all sat back down and began bombing the couple with questions.

“What’s the sex?”

“What are you guys going to name it?”

“Have you told your parents?”

“Jackson how many weeks are you?”

Jackson laughed at the enthusiasm of their members motioning them for them to be quiet. “We’ll answer your question once you guys all quiet down.” As soon as he was done talking they all quiet down waiting for the couple to answer their questions.

“Much better,” Jackson said. “Well, we don’t know they sex yet, names are the last things on our minds at the moment. Yes, we have told our parents. We told them the day after we found out. And I’m not the one pregnant. Namjoon is. And he is eight weeks.” Jackson said answering all the questions.

They all sat in shock. Jackson is not the one pregnant?

“What? Namjoon hyung is the one pregnant?” Jungkook is the first to ask breaking the silence.

“Jackson isn’t the bottom?” Jinyoung the “mother” of GOT7 asked.

Jackson chuckled wrapping his arms around the blushing Namjoon. “No, well at the beginning yes, but one night I topped and Namjoon liked it and I have been the top ever since. He is quite submissive if I may add.” He said.

Namjoon smacked his arm for releasing all that information.

“What? It’s true.” Jackson shrugged.

“I know it is, but you didn’t have to tell them all that!” Namjoon yelled scolding his lover.

Jackson sighs and turns for he can grab onto Namjoon’s shoulders. “Baby, I’m sorry for saying all that, but don’t stress out too much it’s not good for the baby.” He says placing his hand on the younger’s stomach.

Namjoon sighs, but nods his head. “Sorry.” He says placing his hand over Jackson’s. “Sorry, baby.”

Jackson shook his head. “No need. I’m the one who is sorry. I love you.” He says giving Namjoon on kiss on the lips.

Namjoon smiles, “I love you too.”

The members of each group smiled at the couple who were clearly made for each other.

Jaebum stood up motioning for his and the BTS members to get up. “Well, we better get going.”

The couple broke out of their little love bubble. “You guys are leaving; it’s only 3:30.” Jackson said glancing over at the clock on the other side of the room.

“Yeah guys stay. I’ll cook something for we all can eat.” Namjoon said getting up.

Seokjin shook his head. “It’s fine Namjoon. You guys are still in a high with the pregnancy; we don’t want to ruin you guy’s moment. And Namjoon you need to relax.”

The couple paused before nodding. “Fine, but you guys are coming over for my baby shower that my mom and Jackson’s mom are planning.” Namjoon said getting into his leader mode.

The BTS members all laughed at the stern look on their leader. “Yes leader-nim!” They all shouted.

“More like eomeonim.” Yoongi commented.

“I think we found the new “mother” of the group.” Hoseok added, with a smirk.

“YAH! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!”

The BTS and GOT7 members laughed all running out of the house with Namjoon hot on their tails. Before Namjoon could grab onto one them, he felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist.

“Bye, guys! See you later!” Jackson waved at the members who are climbing into the vans.

“I hate you.” Namjoon muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I love you too, baby.” Jackson grinned; placing a kiss on the younger’s neck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave some kudos if you liked it!


End file.
